


Limbo

by serapheim



Series: 30 Kisses [7]
Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Best Friends, Dreams, Friendship/Love, Gen, Heartbreak, Imagination, Limbo, M/M, Music, Musicians, Piano, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serapheim/pseuds/serapheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong hears the piano playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limbo

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by their "ashita wa kuru kara" video barks (that video is a JaeChun heaven). 30 kisses challenge, #6; the space between dream and reality.

The soft sounds of the piano penetrated his thoughts, making Jaejoong awaken from the imaginary word created by the book he was reading. He recognized the accords immediately, having practiced to this song numerous of times. Curiously, he rose from his pillows nestle on the couch and, setting his book aside with minor regret, let himself be led by the melody.   
  
Just as he had expected, Jaejoong found his fellow band-mate at their practice room sitting at the grand piano, his fingers flying over the keys. He stopped in the doorway, waiting for his friend to notice him. Meanwhile, he watched the familiar face frozen in concentration, lips a bit parted, a quiet humming accompanying the playing.   
  
The piece was finished, and Yoochun raised his eyes. Immediately a slightly embarrassed smile lit his features. “Hey”, he said. “I didn’t notice you.”   
  
“Practicing again?” Jaejoong asked, walking up to stand before the piano. He reached and touched the keys with his fingers, playing some quick tune.   
  
“Yeah, kinda”, answered Yoochun, smiling again. Looking at him, Jaejoong couldn’t help returning the smile. It felt strange to look down at the younger boy, see his bright face and shining eyes. His fingers itched for quiet different ivory - the ivory of the other’s skin.   
  
It was an odd feeling, unexpected and intense. Horrified, Jaejoong saw his fingers tremble and turned hastily to flee away. But his hand was caught and held firmly in a much warmer grasp. Swallowing hard, he turned to be met by a pair of sorrowful eyes.   
  
“What is wrong?”   
  
What makes you want to run away from me?   
  
Jaejoong licked his suddenly dry lips. “I don’t know”, he said. His hand was warming up, but the tiny shivers didn’t abate. Looking into other’s face, he saw only confidence and no doubts. But Jaejoong could utter no words, that’s why he simply hugged Yoochun, cradling his head to his chest.   
  
It was so hard to say those impossible words, the words which if uttered could change everything. Or nothing. And it was both exciting and scaring.   
  
“I..”, he said. “I…”   
  
I know your secret.   
  
“Yes,” said Yoochun.   
  
Moving away a bit, Jaejoong let his fingers touch the other’s cheek. Caressing the soft skin, the elder boy leaned down a little, letting his lips hover just an inch over Yoochun’s. And then finally touching, moving, tasting – it all felt even less real. It was a dream both of them were bound to wake up from.   
  
“I am sorry”, he whispered finally moving away, untangling himself from the warm embrace, parting from the sweet lips. Jaejoong knew that he had no other option but to run away. And then everything would be just like it had been.   
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
 _Just as he had expected, Jaejoong found his fellow band-mate at their practice room sitting at the grand piano, his fingers flying over the keys. He stopped in the doorway, waiting for his friend to notice him. Meanwhile, he watched the familiar face frozen in concentration, lips a bit parted, a quiet humming accompanying the playing._  
  
 _The piece was finished, and Yoochun raised his eyes. Immediately a slightly embarrassed smile lit his features. “Hey”, he said. “I didn’t notice you.”_  
  
 _It was an odd feeling, unexpected and intense. It made his heart clench and limp rise in his throat. Fleeing away had always been the only option._  
  
 _“I am sorry,” he said, turning away to leave, “I didn’t mean to disturb you..”_  
  
 _Behind him the piano started to play again._   
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Wrapping himself in a warm blanket, hiding from the outer world, Jaejoong finally let the tears fall. Desperately he wished for sleep and the dreams to haunt him with the images of the dear one. But no god heard his prayers, forever leaving him hanging in the space between dream and reality.   
  
  
*****  
  
 _Written: October 4, 2006_  
 _Revised: May 26, 2013_


End file.
